I need you here
by onedayhewillmarryme
Summary: Set on the first episode of season 3. No spoilers. So, the summary. Myka left and left Pete to pick up his pieces.


Nothing mine. _I wish. Please review lovly people :)_

'_You should just talk to her.' _Claudia says when Pete enters the warehouse after they solve the case of Hendrix guitar and is eating the rest of the cookies that Artie baked to Jinks.

'_Ah?'_

'_Myka.' _Claudia is turned to the computer. Rearranging something that Pete doesn't really want to know._ 'Don't eat all the cookies.' _

'_I'm going home. See you tomorrow.' _

'_Talk to her!' _Claudia shouts when Pete is almost at the front door.

When Pete leaves the car to Jinks parked it and sees the big placard with the name of the bookshop that Myka's father owns, he thinks _please, don't let her be in there._ And when he actually enters the bookshop and sees the woman with the square shirt he thinks _Thank you._ But when she turns around…

'_Myka.' _

'_Pete.'_ And he is positively sure that he has the same look that he had that evening when Myka left without even saying goodbye. The kind of look that makes him remembers the good times, the laughs, and the eye-looking. And the bad times. He doesn't like it.

'How have you been?' He wants to ask. He wants to ask why the hell she leaved him without having an explanation. Why the hell she leaved him with the heart ache. Why the hell did she lost touch with him. Why the hell did she leaved him after saying 'I love you' after all. But all that comes out is _'I miss you.' _He says with his eyes on the panel and when he meets her eyes she says.

'_I miss you too.' _And before starting a discussion, before they start their pacifist discussion that they always have, he turns, his back resting in the counter, taking small breaths.

'_Pete.' _Myka says in front of him, voice raw and restful and desolated. Pete has his hand rest in his eyes.

'_Stop. Just stop. I just... I just need your help. That's all.' _She straights her back and says an_ 'I'm sorry.' _That is almost unheard._ 'Tell what you need.' _

And Jinks comes._ 'God, it is awful parking here.'_

Myka shows up at the hotel. And after she saved Jinks and he arranged the rooms, _separated rooms, _Myka catches him at the elevator.

'_So.' _Myka never has been at this kind of thing, Pete thinks and lets himself drive the conversation to something lighter, because he's done with the heart ache and the pain he feels when he thinks about her and the empty flat that he has without her.

'_Claudia misses you, you should visit her someday' _He says with a sincere smile and he means it. When he looks at Myka, it comes all crashing down.

'_Myka. Come here.' _And he holds her, like so many times._ 'It's okay, you know.' _But they both know that is not okay._ 'You can come back whenever you want. You know we will be with open arms and reassurance smiles and happiness just to see you.'_

'_I want to go back. To the warehouse. To Artie. To Claudia. To __**you**__.' _And she grips him harder. _'Pete, I…'_

'_Don't say it until you are sure that you really mean it. Because 2 months ago, you left, Myka, you left, and you took me with you.' _

'_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. '_When they leave the elevator, Jinks is the room across Pete and Myka is on the right side of Pete's room.

Before they left to the convention, Pete is resting in the bed zapping the tv channels but never finding anything really interesting to watch. Then someone knocks on the door. He puts his hand in the Tesla and opens slightly the room door.

It's Myka_. 'Can I talk to you before we go?'_

'_Yeah, comes in.' _She notices the TV on.

'_Zapping?'_

'_Kind of. Not finding anything really.' _

'_Pete. We need to do this right this time.'_

'_What? The project is done, and in our previous tasks we always went through and get the job done.' _

'_No, no. Not the job. Us' _And Jinks knocks and says_ 'Time to go guys!' _

After the case is a finished Myka walk up to her car. Pete watches with uncertain, hurt, disbelief in his eyes but still keeping the small smile in his face.

But when he returns home, after one in the morning to find Myka has her car parked in front of the house he somehow feels like she maybe might come back.

He parks the car and walks up to her car and knocks lightly in the window. '_Lost?' _He asks when she puts the window down, a smile playing on his features and Myka seems… happy.

'_I'm coming home.' _When she sets out of the car and closes the door, Pete crushes her in the door of the car and kisses her abruptly. Because she never had the right to tell him that she loves him and then gets off. Kisses her gently, deeper, because he missed her so much. Her quirky comments, her presence in the house. Everything.

'_I love you.' _He says in her ear.

'_I love you too.' _She says. And he knows she's smiling.


End file.
